Magnificent Spider Man
by KamenRiderDrive
Summary: When a Anthro Sylveon appears before Peter Parker, what new adventure will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Roy Tower, San Francisco, California*

Peter Parker: *Working on homework* As soon as I finish this, I shall have the break to myself!

*Suddenly, a small portal opens, and a pink and white anthropomorphic creature comes out*

Peter Parker: *Runs to the creature* Are you alright?

?: *Has the appearance of a Sylveon, but has a human-like form* Help…me…

Peter Parker: *Gets the Sylveon girl on a table* Who are you?

?: *Touches Nicholas Roy's face* Are you…friend?

Peter Parker: I'll be your friend if you can tell me who you are.

?: My name…is…Lucy…*Falls asleep*

Peter Parker: *Sighs and goes back to working on homework*

*The next day*

Lucy: *Wakes up, yawns, and stretches*

Peter Parker: *Sits next to Lucy* So Lucy, where did you come from?

Lucy: Kalos…but some guy kidnapped me and I escaped.

Peter Parker: Who kidnapped you?!

Lucy: Some guys with a capitol R on their chest…

Peter Parker: Capitol R…I wouldn't know them. Anyways, my name is Peter Parker.

Lucy: Peter Parker?

Peter Parker: Yup, the Spider Man himself. He passed down his armor to me. And now, I'm Iron Man.

Lucy: Spider Man! Spider Man!

Peter Parker: *Turns on the TV*

TV Reporter: This just in! A group of men and women in black outfits with big red R's on their suits are robbing the National Bank!

Peter Parker: *Goes into the bathroom, changes into Spider Man, and then comes out*

Lucy: *Hides behind a chair*

Spider Man: Lucy, it's alright. I'm Spider Man.

Lucy: *Goes to Spider Man and hugs him*

Spider Man: *Hugs back* I need to stop those guys, okay?

Lucy: *Hides again*

Spider Man: What's wrong? *Looks outside*

Rocket Grunts: *Burst into the apartment complex* Go! Go! Go!

Spider Man: That's not good!

Rocket Grunts: *Reach Peter Parker's apartment*

Spider Man: *Approaches the Rocket Grunts* Well, did your parents tell you not to break into people's houses?

Rocket Grunts: Get him! *Charge at Spider Man*

Spider Man: Watch it! *Blasts web at the Rocket Grunts*

Rocket Grunts: *Become stuck in the sticky webbing*

Spider Man: I'm glad you could visit my web-site!

*Later, the Rocket Base, Kalos*

Norman: *Has deep red hair, red eyes, and a slender appearance, petting a Persian*

Doctor Octavius: *Enters* Norman, I have news for you.

Norman: Do tell, Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius.

Doctor Octavius: We sent a squad after the escapee, be someone defeated our grunts.

Norman: Oh? Do you know who stopped them?

Doctor Octavius: We know he goes by "Spider Man".

Norman: Spider Man…has the serum been finished?

Doctor Octavius: Not yet sir, but-

Norman: *Interrupts* But nothing! I want it now!

Doctor Octavius: Yes sir…*Walks away*

Norman: *Picks up a dart and aims it at a dart board* Spider Man, huh? I'll make that web crawler pay! *Throws the dart, and it hits a bull's-eye*

*New York City, The Daily Bugle*

Peter Parker: *Enters alongside Lucy*

Lucy: *Looks in amazement* What is this place?

Peter Parker: This is where I work, The Daily Bugle.

J. Jonah Jameson: *Talking on the phone* That Spider Man is a menace to the city!

Lucy: *Points to J. Jonah Jameson* Who is that?

Peter Parker: That's my boss.

Lucy: He screams a lot…

Peter Parker: He sure does.

Lucy: *Giggles and holds onto Peter Parker*

Peter Parker: *Blushes*

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Team Rocket Base, Kalos*

Norman: *Walking through the labs, looking at the Anthro Eeveelution girls all captured*

Doctor Octavius: As you can tell, we have being using these girls to create the Super Solider formula.

Norman: *Tickles the chin of an Eevee girl*

Eevee: *Is gagged, struggles to break free*

Norman: *Laughs* Now, I need my super solider formula.

Doctor Octavius: Yes sir…*Puts on his backpack*

Norman: What the heck is that for?

Doctor Octavius: *Presses a button and four robotic tentacle-like arms come out*Pretty cool, right?

Norman: *Rolls eyes* Yes, they are so cool…

Doctor Octavius: Anyways…*Hands Norman a syringe filled with a bright green ooze*

Norman: Is this it?

Doctor Octavius: It's only a prototype, I would recommend taking some water and waiting a-

Norman: *Ignores Doctor Octavius and injects the ooze into himself*

Doctor Octavius: NO!

Norman: *Faints, and begins to squirm*

Doctor Octavius: He's…changing…oh no!

*Central Park, New York City, New York*

Peter Parker: *Walking with Lucy*

Lucy: Peter, why are you Spider Man?

Peter Parker: Well, a mutant spider bit me, and I gained super-strength. I also built my own web slingers.

Lucy: But why do you fight crime?

Peter Parker: Well…my uncle always told me "With great power comes great responsibility".

Lucy: *Cocks head* What does that mean?

Peter Parker: It means to have a great power requires you to make the right decisions in the use of that power.

Lucy: Your Uncle seems wise. Where is he?

Peter Parker: *Goes silent*

Lucy: What's wrong?

Peter Parker: He…died. A man broke into our house and shot him.

Lucy: *Gives Peter Parker a hug*

Peter Parker: *Hugs back*

Lucy: *Ears perk up*

Peter Parker: My spider-senses are tingling…

Armored Rocket Grunt: *Blast through a pair of trees* Lucy! Surrender yourself to us!

Peter Parker: *Ducks behind the bench and changes into Spider Man*

Armored Rocket Grunt: *Grabs Lucy*

Lucy: *Screams*

Spider Man: *Shoots web at the Armored Rocket Grunt's head*

Armored Rocket Grunt: *Gets hit with webbing and is blinded* Hey! I can't see! *Drops Lucy*

Spider Man: *Catches Lucy*

Lucy: My hero! *Kisses Spider Man*

Spider Man: *Kisses back*

Armored Rocket Grunt: *Flails around*

Spider Man: *Webs up the Armored Rocket Grunt*

Armored Rocket Grunt: *Can't move*

Spider Man: Now that was a bit of a bind.

*Team Rocket Base, Kalos*

Norman: *Now has green skin, deep black irises, spikey demon hair, and his clothes are now stained grey* I feel…more powerful!

Doctor Octavius: What do you feel like?

Norman: Like a Green Goblin…yes...

Doctor Octavius: A Green Goblin? What does that mean?

Norman: That's who I'll be from now on! The Green Goblin! *Laugh maniacally*

Doctor Octavius: *Sighs* Can't you pick something more…cool?

Green Goblin: *Laughs* I picked a very cool name! It's very ghoulish!

Doctor Octavius: Whatever…

Green Goblin: *Laughs* We're going to have so much fun! I'm going to need that thing you made earlier!

Doctor Octavius: Yes sir!

*A few hours later, New York City, New York*

Peter Parker: *Relaxing*

Lucy: *Taking a nap*

Peter Parker: She's so cute when she sleeps...uh oh…my spider-senses are tingling…

Green Goblin: *Bursts in, riding a rocket glider* Lucy! You're coming back home!

Peter Parker: *Changes into Spider Man and shoots web at the Green Goblin*

Green Goblin: *Dodges* Prepare for the fight of your life, Spider Man!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* Peter Parker's Apartment*

Spider Man: *Fires web at the Green Goblin* Who the heck are you?!

Green Goblin: *Dodges* Why I'm the Green Goblin, the leader of Team Rocket! And I'm here to take back my test subject! *Throws a dagger at Spider Man*

Spider Man: *Dodges the dagger and shoots web at the Green Goblin*

Green Goblin: *Gets hit in the face* Yuck! You got me! *Tries to remove the webbing*

Spider Man: *Punches the Green Goblin in the face*

Green Goblin: *Grabs Spider Man's arm* It won't be this easy, webhead! *Takes out his bag of tricks*

Spider Man: Is that a purse?

Green Goblin: No! It's my-

Spider Man: *Interrupts* Purse? It's totally fine if you have one.

Green Goblin: It's my bag of tricks!

Spider Man: Okay, purse boy.

Green Goblin: *Shrieks* You're so annoying!

Lucy: *Watching* Go Spidey!

Green Goblin: *Throws Spider Man aside* #40! How dare you escape my labs!

Lucy: *Runs*

Spider Man: *Blasts a pair of webs at Green Goblin* Hey! You leave her alone! What has she done to you?!

Green Goblin: She had escaped my custody. I was going to use her in making super soldiers!

Spider Man: Super soldiers? That sounds completely original…

Green Goblin: It was foolproof!

Spider Man: Sure, whatever you say! *Blasts web at the Green Goblin's glider*

Green Goblin: *Falls off his glider and is caught by Doctor Octopus*

Doctor Octopus: Gotcha! *Opens a portal*

Spider Man: Hey! Guy with the robot arms! Who are you?

Doctor Octopus: I was Doctor Otto Octavius, but now I am Doctor Octopus! *Jumps into the portal along with the Green Goblin*

Spider Man: *Watches and takes off his mask* Gosh…just who are those guys?

Lucy: *Crying in a corner*

Spider Man: *Goes to Lucy* What's wrong?

Lucy: *Looks at Spider Man, sobbing* I don't want them to take me away…

Spider Man: *Gives Lucy a hug* It's okay…I will never let them take you away.

Lucy: *Hugs back, sobbing*

Spider Man: What I think you need is a new name. How about…Holly?

Lucy: *Tries to stop crying* Holly sounds…good…

Spider Man: Holly…I like that name. It sounds good on you.

Holly: *Looks deeply into Spider Man's eyes* Peter…*Hugs him tighter*

*Team Rocket Building, Kalos*

Green Goblin: That arachnid pest! I want to squash that spider with a newspaper!

Doctor Octopus: Don't worry, we can stop him.

*Suddenly, a portal opens*

Crimson Cowl: *Enters though the portal* Greetings, Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus.

Green Goblin: Who the heck are you?!

Doctor Octopus: This is private property!

Crimson Cowl: *Laughs* You think you're the center of these worlds? You have no idea…

Doctor Octopus: Just who are you?

Crimson Cowl: I am the Crimson Cowl, and I need you to join my Masters of Evil.

Green Goblin: And why would you want us to join?

Crimson Cowl: *Laughs* Simple. I'm assembling a team of villains. I already have The Whirlwind, Pyro, The Unicorn, Tiger Shark, Ghost, Nighthawk, and Klaw. I now have the power to control the world…

Green Goblin: Then count us in!

(The End)

*Avengers Mansion*

Captain America: *Senses a presence* I need to gather new heroes…


End file.
